


Collection of Prompts

by rosiespinky (Janyolski)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, chaelisaffprompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyolski/pseuds/rosiespinky
Summary: A collection of prompts I got from twitter or tumblr. Check it out at: twitter.com/chaelisaff.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Just Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'have you ever shot your shot and got shot down?'  
> Ship/s: Chaelisa, Wenseul.  
> Words: 1253 (got carried away)

Lisa opens and closes her fists, palms sweating.

Seulgi looks up at her, eyebrows raised and mouth hanging open slightly.

“I’m gonna do it, Seul. I’m really gonna do it,” Lisa says, taking deep gulps of breath.

Seulgi just blinks at her, exaggeratedly.

“Uh-huh. Sure you are.”

Lisa taps both of her feet anxiously.

They were hanging at their usual coffee shop across the dance studio as they always do during breaks or after practice. They were both dance tutors who needed to replenish the sugar in their bodies after sweating and moving - Seulgi with her cakes and pastries or bread and Lisa with her usual cold chocolate milk.

But since two weeks ago, the sweets weren’t the only reason for their visits.

See, two weeks ago, Lisa and Seulgi happened to go to the coffee shop one hour a little too early. Lisa can’t remember if it was because Wendy - the shop owner - had called Seulgi to try her newest experiment on cupcake flavors or if it was because Seulgi just wanted to see Wendy.

Either way, it was because Wendy was there. She often wasn’t and Seulgi wanted to grab the opportunity.

(Seulgi had been in love with her best friend since they were 19. And as you would expect, Seulgi hasn’t confessed yet. If you asked Lisa - or anyone else with eyes - Wendy and Seulgi were pretty much married and head over heels for each other. But alas, just like any other disaster gay story about best friends falling in lvoe with each other, neither of them have made any moves nor acted on their feelings.)

Lisa had often chided or teased Seulgi about the whole Wendy .

_You should do something._

_You’re just wasting time._

_She’s obviously in love with you, too, dumbass._

And that is why now, Lisa is more than determined to be a woman that leads by example.

“I’m going to do it.” Lisa says again, eyes trained on a slender blonde woman a few tables away.

“I’ve been waiting for you to do it.” Seulgi answers, eyes turning into little half moons as she smirks.

See, two weeks ago, Lisa and Seulgi stopped just coming to the cafe for their sugar fix.

Because two weeks ago Lisa stood behind the cutest, prettiest girl with blonde hair at the counter and watched her order Jasmine tea.

Lisa stood and stared for two whole minutes as the blonde walked to her table with a laptop on top, set her tea down on a coaster and started typing something.

The barista, Momo, who is also a friend and part-time dance instructor, had to snap her fingers in front of Lisa’s face to get her attention.

Lisa was sheepish and embarrassed. Momo just rolled her eyes.

How predictable of Lisa to be drooling over a slim, pretty blonde.

The next day, Lisa dragged Seulgi to the coffee shop an hour earlier than their usual - the same time as the day before when they saw the blonde.

And Lisa was right about her hunch because the blonde was there again, with her tea and laptop, sipping and typing away.

“Seul.” Lisa called her friend. “What do you think of that blonde girl over there?” She asked.

Seulgi turned to look, very obviously. Lisa kicked her shin under the table. Seulgi flinched and glared at her friend.

“Ow. ‘the hell?”

“Don’t be too obvious about it!” Lisa harshly whispered, eyes big, round, and annoyed.

Seulgi rubbed her shin

“Sorry, sheesh.”

Seulgi looked again and tried to be more discreet. She turned back to Lisa.

“Oh. Cute. Pretty. Hot. Great bod.” Seulgi said, as if ticking off boxes in her head. “Exactly your type.”

Lisa smirked.

“I’m gonna go get her number.”

And yeah, that was two weeks ago.

So it’s understandable now that Seulgi is less than convinced when Lisa tells her she’ll finally go up and get the pretty blonde’s number.

“Lisa, you’ve been telling yourself you’re gonna go up to her and get her number for two weeks. Today you’ve repeated that to yourself for thirty minutes.” Seulgi looks at her friend with sympathy. “I know it’s hard, bud. We can try again tomorrow.”

Lisa finally looks at Seulgi - she’s looked at no one else but the pretty blonde the whole time they were there today - but only to shoot her friend a glare.

“I WILL get her number, okay? If I don’t do this then how the hell are you going to confess to Wen-”

Seulgi’s hand shoots out to cover her friend’s huge yapping pie hole.

“Dude, what the fuck?! You really wanna announce that in the coffee shop she owns?”

Lisa rolls her eyes and Seulgi takes her hand off.

“Like people don’t already know you guys are in love with each other.” Lisa mutters under her breath.

Seulgi just sighs and shakes her head.

“Just go get the pretty blonde’s number and let’s be done with this.”

Lisa exhales a breath. And another. And another.

On the fifth deep breath, her legs suddenly push her up forcefully and she shoots out from her seat.

Seulgi looks up at her in surprise and maybe a little bit of admiration.

Lisa takes a step towards the blonde. And another. And another.

Seulgi can’t believe her eyes.

It’s actually happening.

And then Lisa stops just a distance away from the pretty blonde.

The girl looks up from her work, a little surprised, a little confused, and a little curious as to what this may be about. She pulls out the earbuds stuck in her ears and raises a questioning brow.

“Can I help you?”

Lisa feels herself freeze, finds herself unable to answer. The blonde girl leans forward, resting elbows on her table and tilts her head.

“Um?”

And somehow the gears inside her body start working again.

“Hi!” Lisa says awkwardly.

“Hello?”

And then Lisa discovers that she didn’t really have any solid plan or strategy on how to go about this. ‘Hi-can-I-have-your-number’ would probably sound way too creepy.

Unfortunately-

“Can I have your number?”

\- is what tumbles out of her mouth.

Lisa shuts her eyes and feels her cheeks reddening from embarrassment. What the fuck was she doing?

The pretty blonde just blinks at her.

“Did you just ask for my number?”

Lisa couldn’t do anything but nod.

“Yeah. Yep. I did.”

The blonde laughs.

“What’s the number for ‘NO’?”

Seulgi watches from afar, not really being able to hear what her friend was saying. But from the expression of the girl and the way Lisa’s shoulders were tense and she looked like a robot, Seulgi could tell it was not going well.

Yikes.

Lisa finally walks back to her, expression blank except for a little bit of trauma in her eyes.

Seulgi is afraid to ask. But she was glad she didn’t have to when Lisa speaks.

“I asked for her number.”

Seulgi waits for Lisa to continue.

“She asked me what the number was for ‘no’.”

Seulgi winces and feels for her friend.

“Dude, that is HARSH.”

Lisa just looks off to the distance, eyes straight ahead and not really seeing anything.

“Yeah it was,” she sighs.

Seulgi nods.

“I’ll try again tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you sh-- wait, what?”

Lisa nods.

“I’ll ask her name first. Or find common ground. Or ask Momo for help. I don’t know. I won’t force her to talk to me or anything, but I’ll be persistent.”

Seulgi sputters.

“But why?”

And then Lisa grins.

“Because she still called me cute.”


	2. Fancy Meeting You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: chaesoo/chaelisa lawyers   
> Ship: Chaelisa  
> Words: 973

Rosie dusts off her pants and fixes her matching blazer. She chose to wear one of her more expensive Saint Laurent suits today. She was attending a regular preliminary conference for marking of evidence, today, nothing truly special.

But it wasn’t the appointment that called for more effort with her looks - no. It wasn’t the tax court justice either. And her client’s opinion on the matter wasn’t really relevant - although she’s representing a huge pharmaceutical company on tax evasion charges today - since they won’t be there to judge her outfit, anyways.

No, Rosie dressed up for the government agent lawyering for the other side.

Special Prosecutor Lalisa Manoban.

They’ve met a few times on a few other tax evasion cases.

The special prosecutor had a particular habit of looking her up and down - from head to toe - with judging eyes and it irked Rosie to no end.

Of course, she won’t confront the other lawyer about that. No.

That’s just so very unbecoming for her.

So very unrefined.

It wasn’t like she was conscious about her appearance, anyway. She wouldn’t dare boast about being exceptionally pretty but she knows she looks good.

She arrives at the justice’s sala right on time, and enters.

Special prosecutor Manoban was already there.

In a new Balenciaga suit, Rosie’s brain notes.

Lisa looks up at her and quirks the corner of her lips up and tilts her head in greeting. Rosie returns the acknowledgement with a tight-lipped smile of her own.

And then their case is called, and they both enter their appearances.

The marking takes half a day. Rosie hurries back to the office to do more work before she decides to clock out at 8:30 pm.

A lot of people don’t like working at big law firms. And true, Rosie could see the multitude of downsides to it, but Rosie thought of it as apt for accelerating her accumulation of legal and litigation know-how.

She’ll definitely leave one day and pursue the areas of law that she really loves: human rights and international law.

Rosie feels her stomach growl and remembers she hasn’t had dinner, yet.

Feeling a little fancy tonight, she drove to the nearby hotel and decided to dine in one of the restaurants there.

Rosie didn’t mind eating dinner alone, didn’t feel pathetic. The waiter comes and hands her the menu and she doesn’t even bother looking at it - already knowing what she wants to have.

Some chicken dish and a salad and, of course, a glass of white wine.

The waiter walks away, only to reveal a woman standing behind him.

She was the last person Rosie would expect to run into tonight.

“Ms. Park.”

Lisa Manoban greets and smiles, standing in her Balenciaga suit and stilettos.

Rosie raises a surprised eyebrow and returns the greeting.

“Special Prosecutor Manoban. Fancy meeting you this evening.”

Lisa just smiles easily, eyes smoldering.

Rosie feels something tingle down her spine.

“Would you mind if I joined you, Ms. Park?”

Rosie is surprised, but she doesn’t show it. This woman would be the last person she’d expect to have dinner with.

“Not at all, prosecutor. Sit.”

Rosie gestures to the seat and Lisa gratefully takes it, throwing another easy smile at her.

The waiter comes back dutifully with another menu and Lisa gives him her order after browsing.

When the waiter takes his leave, the prosecutor turns to Rosie.

“We’re not on the clock, by the way, so there’s no need to address me so formally.” Lisa chuckles. Rosie smiles.

“Okay, then…” Rosie waits for Lisa to supply her the rest.

“Call me Lisa.”

“Okay, then, Lisa.” Rosie nods her acceptance. She extends a hand for the other woman to take. “You can call me Rosie, too.”

Lisa takes her hand, rubs a thumb across her knuckles instead of shaking it and then lets go.

Rosie isn’t going to lie and say that didn’t send another silver of excitement down her spine.

“I’ve always thought your name was pretty.” Lisa comments. “And I absolutely hate that I am about to say this, but,” she worries her lip between her teeth and looks apologetic, “it’s actually perfect for a pretty girl like you.”

Rosie laughs at that.

Who knew that big name government lawyers liked to use cliches to get the girl, too?

“I can forgive you for being cheesy.” Rosie smiles. “Call it pretty privilege on your part.” She ends that sentence with a wink.

Now, it’s Lisa’s turn to laugh, too.

Their food arrives and the night goes on. They eat and talk and laugh and flirt.

At the end of the night, Lisa walks her to the spot where her car is parked.

“So, what should I do in case I need to contact you?” Lisa asks.

Rosie raises an eyebrow.

“What would you need to contact me for?”

Lisa shrugs.

“Work. Maybe another dinner when we’re off the clock.”

“Hmm.” Rosie pretends to be thinking about it. She reaches a hand out. “Give me your phone.”

Lisa obeys, fishing her smartphone out of her bag and handing it to Rosie.

Rosie punches in her digits, then looks up and returns the phone to Lisa.

“See you in court, then.” Rosie winks. “Or somewhere else, when we’re off the clock.”

Lisa smiles.

“See you.”

The blonde lawyer gets into her car and the prosecutor walks off to get to hers.

Lisa takes her time. And when she hears the other lawyer’s car drive off she first pumps into the air and lets out a quiet ‘woo!’ in celebration.

She’s wanted to get the other lawyer’s personal number for so long and wanted to ask her out. But she’d always chickened out right without trying. So all Lisa could do was stare and stare at her every time they’d meet.

Not anymore, though.


	3. Hell's Color Is Black Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: black velvet as the seven deadly sins  
> Ship: None really but I guess I can tag this as containing Joysé, Chaelisa, Seulsé, and Wensé.  
> Words: 2616
> 
> (What can I say, oomf inspired me. Please send me photos of BlackVelvet that you think suit the characters)
> 
> Cast:  
> Joy as Lust. Lisa as Greed. Seulgi as Gluttony. Irene as Pride. Yeri as Wrath. Jennie as Envy. Jisoo as Sloth. Wendy as nice receptionist. Rosie as human anomaly.

Hell wasn’t all Rosie expected it to be.

Well, sure, there was the fire and the brimstone and the screams of agony and pain in the background, but she didn’t expect to be sitting in a posh office that’s air conditioned in front of a bubbly and smiling blonde woman with a hint of fabric conditioner in the air.

Is that lavender? It smells like lavender.

“It’s lavender.” The nice woman tells her.

“Oh.”

Did the woman read her mind? Did she say that out loud?

Seconds pass and Rosie looks around. The office was tastefully designed and very chic - the furniture looked like they were expensive pieces especially-designed to suit a certain taste. “It smells very nice.” She says. “And your office looks very nice as well.” She adds with a polite smile.

The nice woman nods, as if pleased with the compliment.

“Oh, Greed, Pride, Lust and Envy had all of this designed and made. It was quite easy when most of the artists that were ever born into the world end up in hell.” The woman explains, as if it was the most trivial thing.

“What?” Rosie asks, brows knitted in confusion.

Is that why she was here in hell? Because she was an artist?

“Oh, yes. Most artists definitely do end up in hell. You’ll probably come across Da Vinci sometime, or Virgil, or Dante.” The blonde woman answers. She speaks with a very clear voice but so fast and animatedly that Rosie has trouble keeping up.

It wasn’t that Rosie couldn’t understand English - she was born, bred, and ultimately expired in Australia after all.

No, it was just that everything was overwhelming. One moment she was painting in her apartment and the next she was down here in a beautiful and fragrant office overlooking the mountains of crushed souls of hell.

And she wasn’t even sure who the woman she’s talking to is.

The woman in question reaches out and takes both of her hands and holds them gently.

“I’m sure this is all very overwhelming for you.” The nice woman says in empathy. “I’m Wendy, by the way.” She smiles. “And I know your name is Rosie and you were a painter. I’ll be helping you through this ordeal.”

Rosie smiles back, grateful for the kindness.

“Thank you.” The painter says, and then she registers the last word the woman said in her brain. “Ordeal?”

Wendy nods solemnly.

“Yes, well, we think there has been a mistake in transporting your soul. See, you weren’t in the registry when I checked…” The woman bites her upper lip. “So we think you should have gone to heaven.”

Rosie’s brain freezes and panic rises in her chest. What?

“I know, I know.” Wendy rubs soothing circles with her thumbs on the back of Rosie’s hands, comforting her. It kind of does the trick for the painter. “It’s very worrying.” Wendy sighs again, looks up at her with kind eyes. “That’s not all there is to the problem, though, and I don’t know how else to break this to you, so I’ll just say it, okay?”

Rosie gulps and braces herself for the rest of it. She nods meekly for the woman to continue.

“So after that we had heaven check for your name and it wasn’t there also.”

What.

“And then while the queens of hell were deciding what to do with you and while looking at your life, the queens of hell, also known as the Seven Deadly Sins, started fighting over who gets to keep you.”

_ What. _

“Well, it started with Lust the moment she saw you…” recounts Wendy, and then as if suddenly remembering something, she snaps her fingers. “I can tell you. Or I can show you.” Wendy winks.

Images start floating in front of Rosie showing herself seemingly asleep and surrounded by eight women. Rosie recognizes Wendy among them, tiny and still bright although looking worried. Then her eyes spot two tall ones with dark hair and bangs - one is slender and decorated with jewelry (gems on the numerous piercings on her ears, rings or gold with sparkling stones, too, on each finger, and the most expensive-looking diamond watch sat on her left wrist) while the other in curvaceous and in a corset and leather pants that hugged her body perfectly.

“This is Greed.” Wendy points to the slender one with lots of bling. “And this is Lust.” The nice woman points to the other in a corset and leather pants.

Rosie figured out that the sexy one would be Lust. Greed surprised her, though. She imagined someone looking more like an ugly, sleazy-looking, rich man.

Not that she had Yang Hyun Suk (her old boss on earth when she’d been working in corporate) in mind.

Okay, she definitely had Yang Hyun Suk in mind.

The images continue moving, like a movie before her. At the center of it all, she was sitting down on air and unconscious. She is perfectly still, as if a lifeless and frozen mannequin, with nothing to prop her up.

She guesses the laws of physics don’t really work in hell.

“I want her.” Lust walks around her slowly, circling her sleeping form like a predator, eyeing her up and down like her next meal. The Sin reaches out and runs fingers across the hair falling down Rosie’s back. Then she moves her touch to Rosie’s shoulders.

Lust’s fingertips skim across Rosie’s collarbones as she keeps circling, keeps checking out the little anomaly that fell into hell’s lap. The Sin stops suddenly, standing behind Rosie’s sleeping form. Then Lust’s arms slither down around the human’s neck and she leans down close against Rosie’s ear.

Lust presses her nose against the spot on Rosie’s neck and breathes the human’s scent in.

“She smells so good.”

Then a tongue pokes out of the Sin’s mouth and she licks it, dragging her tongue up to Rosie’s ear.

“And she tastes even better. I want to have her soul.”

Rosie gulps as she watches, feeling sparks in her chest that starts a small fire in her lower stomach.

Wendy looks at the human. Rosie squirms and blushes.

“Yeah, she tends to have that effect on you.” Wendy explains.

Rosie just clears her throat and tries to smother her body’s reactions.

In front of her, Lust continues being a little too intimate with her. Until the Sin she’s come to know as Greed interrupts.

“Why should you have her, Joy?” Greed speaks up.

“Joy?” Rosie asks Wendy, confused.

“Oh, they have human names they like to use sometimes. Lust goes by Joy when she feels like playing a promiscuous little fox, or goes by Sooyoung if she wants to play innocent.” Wendy explains. “Greed goes by Lisa.”

“Oh,” Rosie responds.

They turn back to what they were watching. The images continue moving.

Lust leans back and crosses her arms in front of her, raises a challenging eyebrow at her fellow hell queen.

The fact that Greed addressed her by her ‘human’ name didn’t fly over her head. She was being insulted.

“And what makes you say that, Lisa?”

“You’ll just turn her into our little sex slave.” Greed or Lisa says. “She’s a special little oddity. Nothing like this has ever happened before.” The Sin approaches Rosie. “If I have her, I’ll take better care of her.”

Greed tucks a stray strand of Rosie’s blonde hair behind her ear, then runs a finger down the side of her face in a gentle caress.

“She’s too pretty to be used,” adds Greed.

“Her life profile says ‘artist’.” One of the others speaks. Rosie looks at her kind face and pretty monolid eyes. “I want her, too!”

“That’s Gluttony.” Wendy introduces. “Or Seulgi. Sometimes we affectionately refer to her as Seulbear.” Wendy smiles.

Rosie’s eyes crinkle as she smiles.

“That’s cute.” The human comments.

“It is.” Wendy laughs. “She likes dancing and singing and drawing. One wouldn’t think she’s a Sin or a queen of hell.”

They turn back to the images and it continues moving.

“Why?” Lust challenges. “So you’d have a friend to draw with?” The Sin mocks the other Sin.

Gluttony is unbothered, however, and just nods happily.

“Mhmm!” She agrees. “And to eat with, and to play with. She dances and sings, too. Maybe we could do fun videos together!”

Lust and Greed scoff. A Sin that Rosie hasn’t met yet laughs and walks forward.

Rosie is floored at her beauty. This woman is probably the most beautiful woman Rosie has ever seen - a face perfectly sculpted. And that’s saying something since all of the women were all painfully attractive.

If Rosie hadn’t known that these were the hell queens and Wendy gathered around her, then she would have thought she’s a goddess.

“That’s Pride,” explains Wendy. “Her other name is Irene.”

The movie before them continues.

“You’re all covetting her for the dumbest reasons.” Pride says. “We all know that I’m the only hell queen who deserves to have her.”

An angry groan interrupts her.

“Of course, cause you think you’re better and above all of us.” The unknown Sin complains.

“That’s Wrath.” Wendy explains again. “Or-”

“Why, of course, Yerimmie.” Pride coos, condescendingly.

Wrath just glares at her.

Rosie thinks Wrath looks too young to be a hell queen - Wrath looked nothing more than a petulant child upset that she isn’t getting her way.

Another Sin steps forward, face cat-like and movements sleek.

“Well, now that you all want her, I can’t help but want her, too.” The hell queen shrugs, crossing arms in front of her.

“Pretty sure you can tell that’s-,” Wendy starts, but it interrupted by Rosie’s-

“Envy.” The human chuckles. Wendy joins in.

“Ugh, when will all this be over?” The hell queen who was slouching on the couch a few feet away groans. “Can one of you just grab her and go or just settle this by combat or whatever. Ugh.” She groans again, head falling back against the backrest of the sofa. “I’d rather go back to my room and sleep or play games.”

“Sloth,” points Rosie.

Wendy nods.

“Or as we sometimes call her, Jisoo.”

The bickering amongst the hell queens continue.

“Fine, I’ll take her then,” declares Lust. The Sin snaps her finger and there are shackles around Rosie’s feet and pink fuzzy handcuffs bind her hands. Her eyes are covered by a black, silk sleep mask and there’s a ball-chain gagging her mouth.

Greed snaps and grabs Lust’s arm.

“Don’t you dare take her,” she threatens.

Lust shoots Greed a dark look.

“Is that a threat, Greed?”

Gluttony immediately walks to them and places a hand on their shoulders.

“Okay, guys, calm down.”

Greed sends Gluttony a glare.

“Stay out of this.”

Wrath stands up, concealed anger in her features.

“Don’t you dare speak to Gluttony that way,” she says in a growl.

Pride rolls her eyes.

“Look at all of you, hell queens, acting like children.”

Envy speaks up.

“As if you aren’t, oh high and mighty, Pride.”

Pride clenches her jaw and closes her eyes. Gluttony panics.

“Okay, okay, let’s all not fight.”

Sloth groans and chimes in again.

“Just kill each other already.”

And it’s there that Wendy cuts in.

“Okay, my queens! That’s enough.”

All Sins turn to her suddenly. The nice blonde woman laughs nervously.

“We can’t have hell queens ripping each other apart and sending hell into further chaos than normal,” Wendy reasons. “So, how about we take her to my office and talk to her when she wakes up and let her decide?”

Pride looks at her in disbelief.

“Are you suggesting we let her exercise her free will?” The gorgeous Sin’s expression was incredulous, verging on offended. “Free will? In hell??” She asks for emphasis.

Wendy chuckles nervously again and fidgets.

“Well, you know, better that than having my queens arguing like this.” The nice blonde woman offers meekly.

Pride harrumphs.

“What she said. I agree.” Sloth says with a yawn.

“Yes, that’s a nice option.” Gluttony says, grinning and nodding. “I’ll offer her my art materials and food.”

Wrath rolls her eyes.

“You’re all annoying.”

Greed and Lust look at each other, eyes locking. Greed still has her hand on Lust’s arm, while Lust still had Rosie bound.

“Let go.” Lust demands from Greed.

“Let her go.” Greed demands back.

Lust snaps her fingers and the binds on Rosie disappear.

Wendy releases a breath of relief.

The images dissipate. Rosie finally turns to the Wendy who is sitting beside her.

“And that’s how we got to this point.”

Rosie nods, understanding.

“So, right now, all I have to do is choose which hell queen I want to belong to?” The human asks, a finger to her chin.

“Yes.” Wendy nods.

A few beats pass with Rosie still in deep thought.

“What about you, though? What’s your role here?” Rosie asks.

Wendy’s brows knit in confusion.

“Huh?” The nice blonde woman asks.

“If they were all queens of hell, then what are you and why were you in that meeting with them?” Rosie presse for more.

Wendy chuckles nervously.

“Me? Oh, I’m just their assistant here.” Wendy explains. “I just make sure things are all in order. Logistics and administrative stuff, y’know. Very boring work.”

Rosie nods in understanding.

“Well, then, would you like some help with your work?” The human asks.

“Huh?” Wendy asks in confusion. Her eyes widened in surprise.

“Well, I don’t think I can trust hell queens and sins.” Rosie explains. “And I’m not going to lie and say that the offers of the queens aren’t tempting.” The human blows out a breath. “Lust, Greed, and Gluttony especially.” Rosie bites her lip. “But, you’d been the nicest to me. And I feel like I troubled you all by dying because my name isn’t on any list.” She pouts.

Wendy smiles at her warmly.

“You’re too sweet for this place. But, I’d love to have your help. Are you sure?” Wendy asks.

Rosie nods.

“I am, definitely.”

“100%?” Wendy asks for further assurance.

“Yes.” Rosie takes one of Wendy’s hands and squeezes it. “Will the other hell queens mind?”

Wendy shakes her head.

“I’m sure they won’t. They’ll still get to visit you here like they do to me. It’s just that instead of one Sin bothering you constantly for eternity, you’ll have all seven of them.” Wendy chuckles.

Rosie smiles.

“That’s okay, I guess. I’ll have you, too, anyway.”

Wendy beams at her.

“Of course.”

And then Rosie feels the room grow hot. She looks around in alarm. Then the grip on her hand tightens.

When Rosie looks back up at Wendy, the nice warm smile is gone and replaced with something sinister.

Wendy started chuckling lowly, evilly - her voice growing darker and lower until it turns satanic.

Rosie feels cold fear grip every part of her.

“You ask who I am, child?” Wendy speaks in a booming voice that sounds like it came from the deepest bowels of hell.

And then it clicks in Rosie’s brain who she’d been speaking to this entire time. Suddenly it made sense why it was as if Wendy could read her mind all this time.

She has many names. Rosie could list them all down from the Sundays she spent at Bible School.

The Angel Of The Abyss. The Destroyer. The Tempter. The Lord Of The Flies. The Serpent.

The Liar.

Wendy’s eyes bleed and turn to red. Horns sprout from the top of her head. Wings spread from behind her back.

“They call me many names, child. But you can call me-”

Claws dig into Rosie’s hand and the human screams in agony.

“Madame Satan.”


	4. This Is NOT A Corny Teenage American Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by ket @wanpup on twitter: wenlisa bffs crackheads/bandgeeks falling for the popular jocks

Out of all the clubs and organizations at the high school, the glee club was the last club she wanted to join.

Like, she swore she’d never be caught singing acapella and twirling like a damn idiot, but here she was.

Unfortunately.

Well, it did take a series of unfortunate events for her to get here.

One, her dad suddenly resigned from his post as head chef of a 5 star restaurant in Thailand to open his own restaurant an ocean away - in  _ California _ . Apparently, her dad also had a big fight with the big bossman of the restaurant and he just couldn’t stomach working there anymore. The move wasn’t completely of his own volition and void of consideration for her feelings, so she tries not to be too bitter about that one.

Two, all of this happened after the school year had already started on her sophomore year. So, she has to start school in a whole new continent, where she has to speak a whole new language when all the kids already had cliques and knew each other.

This one was hard to not be bitter about because of course -  _ of course - _ the universe would fuck with her like this.

But the third circumstance was the one that she absolutely hated the most.

Said third circumstance was standing in front of the whole glee club right now with the brightest smile, holding sheet music, and making a pep talk about how the glee club is _ home for the misfits, refuge for those who don’t fit in. _

And her name is Wendy Shon.

A five foot tall Korean-Canadian spazz whose eyes shine a little too bright and who is never without a kind smile.

Okay, Lisa is being a little unfair.

Wendy Shon, afterall, was her only real friend in school right now.

See, it started on her first day - it was the thirteenth, on a Friday. The signs were enough to convince her to defer starting school to the next monday, but no, she had to go “it’s okay, I can start right away,” to her parents and the principal.

Wendy Shon greeted her on the first day of class, introduced herself as the senior rep and glee club president and proceeded to show her around.

Apparently, Wendy Shon had also been new to the school only a year ago, too, and wanted to help ease her into adjusting. Lisa thought of two things then: how amazing it is that a new kid already managed to be involved in so many extra-curricular activities and how truly kind it was of her to volunteer to be Lisa’s  _ first friend. _

But then that Friday the thirteenth started rearing its own ugly head and before even the lunch bell rang, a bunch of volleyball jocks had  _ “accidentally” _ dunked a slushie (apparently that’s what they called those colorful convenience store drinks made of crushed ice) over her head.

Wendy was horrified that she’d experienced that on her first day so the glee club president became Mother Theresa incarnate and took care of her.

Lisa went home that day in Wendy’s nice-smelling gym clothes.

But before that, Lisa had asked Wendy if there was any dance club she could join, and Wendy shook her head with a cute pout, bottom lip jutting out. But then a light bulb seemed to go off in Wendy’s head and she told Lisa, “we do have a glee club, though, and we dance there, too!”

And as much as Lisa didn’t really want to sing and dance like some High School Musical extra, she couldn’t say no to Wendy’s puppy dog eyes, especially in view of the fact that the girl had been more than accommodating and caring towards her.

Three months later, she’s sitting in one of the chairs in the band practice room, listening to the glee club president - her default best friend because she can’t speak english fluently just yet and no one else really talks to her - Wendy Shon belt out Air Supply’s “I Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing”.

Cheesiest song, ever, Lisa thinks.

~

She and Wendy walk home together after practice that day - like they do every day.

Because as luck would have it, they live a block away from each other.

(Yes, when Wendy found out about this, she appeared on Lisa’s doorstep with “Welcome Neighbour!” cupcakes. Of course, Mother Wenresa also bakes. _ Of course _ .)

Don’t get her wrong, though, Lisa is grateful to have Wendy.

It’s just that she wished she wasn’t just  _ left  _ with Wendy because she had  _ no one _ else to hang out with.

And one day as if the universe answered her wish in a twisted way, she bumped into someone as she ran in the hallway, rounding a corner, trying to beat the bell before class, and spilled all the contents of her chocolate milk.

The frothy, sticky, brown beverage splattered everywhere, leaving nothing in her immediate vicinity unmarked - the hallway, the lockers, and the biggest casualties being the uniform of the person she bumped into and her friend.

Uniform, registered in Lisa’s mind immediately after.

When she looked up from under the fringe of her bangs, she saw the shocked faces of two of the most popular volleyball jocks in school; Korean-American senior and volleyball team captain Kang Seulgi and her best friend, Korean-Australian sophomore, Roseanne Park.

Fuck. Lisa swore in her mind after she realized it’s the same girls who dunked the slushie on her head on the first day.

Kang Seulgi had looked so shocked, but it was Roseanne Park who was quick to recover.

“Ugh!” Roseanne groaned then directed angry eyes at Lisa. “What the hell?! Watch where you’re going!”

Lisa held her hands up.

“I’m sorry!”

Roseanne huffed and took an angry step forward.

“You better be!”

Then Lisa was sure she’d just accidentally signed her death warrant.

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” Seulgi held the sophomore back. “It’s okay, Rosie.”

Rosie grumbled but eventually she and Seulgi walked away, with her trying to squeeze out the sticky stuff from her blonde hair.

Seulgi spared Lisa a glance but said nothing.

Apparently Wendy had witnessed everything and happened to be in the hallway, too. The kind glee club president rushed to her and - for the second time - offered to lend Lisa her nice smelling gym clothes.

Only then did Lisa realize some of the chocolate splattered onto her, too.

~

Weeks after the incident, Lisa became hyper-aware of the presence of Roseanne park and Kang Seulgi. She discovered that she shared nearly all of her classes with the sophomore volleyball player, except for English Literature since she had to take an English-as-Second-Language course first as prerequisite since she’s a foreigner.

(She had outstanding grades in math and biology and the principal had allowed her to be in the advanced classes, too. Apparently, Roseanne Park wasn’t any other dumb jock because she was on the sophomore honor roll, too.)

Lisa was convinced that Roseanne Park threw her the stink eye during class and sometimes turned around to throw glares at her.

Wendy argued that she was just being paranoid.

“Seulgi and Rosie aren’t the mean jocks that you think they are, Lis.” Wendy scoffed one afternoon as they were walking home. “This is real life, you know, not some american teenage tv show with an awful plot.”

“I’m telling you, Wendy!” Lisa argued back. “They really hate me! Especially that Park girl.” She shuddered. “I told you they were also the ones who dumped the slushie on me on my first day of school.”

Wendy just shook her head.

“The slushie was a total accident, just like the choco milk was, Lis.”

Lisa just sighed.

“If I go missing one day like what happened in Pretty Little Liars, it’s YOUR fault for not listening to me.”

Wendy just groaned.

“Whatever, crazy ass.”

~

And of course - as luck would have it, and as all those cheesy american teenage shows have shown - Lisa ends up being partnered with Roseanne Park in biology.

They were supposed to dissect a frog.

“Okay, now go team up with your respective partners!” Their biology teacher clapped once, and all their classmates dispersed and grouped themselves.

Roseanne Park approached her. Lisa gulped and thought about how she’s going to get murdered and die while she’s in a dumb Amercan high school at the hands of a pretty blonde while she’s in GLEE CLUB.

Roseanne put on the lab coat and the surgical gloves and sat beside her.

Lisa dared a sideways look.

And damn, even with just her side profile in view, it was easy to tell that the blonde girl was indeed pretty.

Suddenly the  _ “well, mark me down as scared AND horny” _ meme came to her mind.

Lisa shook her head.

Her brain really didn’t need to be thinking about that!

Beside her Roseanne pulled out her textbook and cleared her throat.

“Shall we start?”

Lisa nodded. The two girls both got to working.

~

Lisa learned after that fateful day that perhaps Roseanne Park wasn’t  _ all  _ that scary.

Apparently, the blonde volleyball player was really afraid of frogs. She put on a brave face, of course, but when the frog almost leapt out of Lisa’s grip, she went screaming and flailing to the other side of the room.

The whole class erupted in laughter, even the teacher.

Rosie had looked embarrassed and she came back to their table with her head bowed and ears tinged pink.

Lisa felt bad for her so she just smiled at the jock and offered to do most of the work.

Roseanne had declined, but Lisa insisted, and with a smile, comforted her. The transferee gripped the frog tightly and showed it to her partner.

“See? Harmless.” Lisa said.

Rosie just gave her a look then and said nothing.

They finished the rest of the activity without much of an event.

~

In the cafeteria, the next day, Wendy was really into whatever story she was telling Lisa when her eyes suddenly widened and she snapped her mouth shut.

When Lisa looked at her confused and asked, “what?” somebody behind her cleared their throat.

She turned to see Roseanne Park and Kang Seulgi standing behind her - Kang Seulgi with the brightest, goofiest smile and Roseanne Park looking down at her feet shyly, both in their volleyball uniforms and carrying lunch trays with food.

“Y-yes?” Lisa asked with apprehension as two things ran through her mind: what the fuck are they doing here and how the fuck did queen of bitch face Kang Seulgi somehow look like a teddy bear when she smiles?

Seulgi elbowed Roseanne. Roseanne glared at her friend then cleared her throat.

“Mind if we eat lunch with you guys?” Roseanne Park asked a beat later.

Lisa was too stunned, so Wendy took it upon herself to answer.

“Sure!”

Seulgi, still smiling, took the seat beside Wendy. Roseanne sat beside Lisa.

Lisa heard nothing but her heartbeat drumming in her ears. The scary pretty jock was sitting beside her.

And then said scary, pretty jock put a lunch box in front of her.

“I made this as thanks for your help yesterday.” Roseanne explained without looking at her.

Lisa was too shocked to move. Wendy stared at the scene in front of her with comically wide eyes and jaw hanging loose. Seulgi unwrapped a sandwich beside the glee club president and bit into it without a care in the world.

When Roseanne realized Lisa wouldn’t open the lunch box, the blonde jock took it upon herself to lay out the food in front of her.

It was a beautiful Korean-style spread in a pink little bento-style plastic container. Inside it was a small serving of japchae noodles, six pieces of gimbap, three pieces of pan-fried dumplings, and cabbage kimchi and korean radish giving it the pretty and bright splash of color and flavor.

It looked mouth-wateringly perfect.

“I-” Lisa was too surprised to form words. “Wow,” was all she could manage.

Roseanne reached over and grabbed the sandwich and soda she’d gotten from the cafeteria.

“I’ll eat your lunch in exchange.” Roseanne simply informed her.

Seulgi just beamed and chuckled. Then the volleyball captain turned to the glee club president beside her.

“Wendy, right?”

It was Wendy’s turn to blush and stammer.

“Y-yeah.”

Seulgi nodded then held out a hand for the other senior to shake.

“I’m Seulgi! I guess we never really met since you’re in all of the advanced classes because you’re way too smart.”

Wendy blushed a deep shade of red and shook Seulgi’s hand.

“I- you’re too kind. And of course, I know you. You’re Kang Seulgi, the ace volleyball player and captain.”

The words rushed out of Wendy’s mouth and Seulgi scrunched her nose and laughed.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, then, Wendy.”

It didn’t seem physically possible but Wendy blushed even more.

“Yeah, nice to meet you, too.”

~

Wendy and Seulgi hit it off after that day.

In between classes and as she walked the hallway, Lisa sometimes saw Seulgi talking to Wendy at her locker.

Seulgi was relaxed and leaned against the locker beside Wendy’s. Wendy would be hugging her bag or her books to herself.

Then the scene became a daily thing and Wendy’s stance relaxed bit by bit.

And since Wendy and Seulgi were suddenly becoming closer, Roseanne Park became a regular fixture in Lisa’s life, too.

Neither of them really offered to walk with the other, but since they happened to share most of their classes, Lisa and Roseanne ended up walking to and from their classes together.

Sometimes the duo would pass by Wendy and Seulgi.

Each pair would smile at the other and wave, Wendy yelling after Lisa and telling her that they would walk home together., as if she needed a reminder of their routine.

Lisa thought Wendy did that just because she gets shy being seen  _ with  _ Seulgi.

~

They’d gotten paired up again for another biology activity.

Roseanne put her books away and Lisa approached her.

“Hey, so when do you want to work on the project?” Lisa asked. She was more comfortable around the blonde jock now.

As comfortable as one could be when around the really pretty girl they had a crush on.

“Um, whenever you’re free?” Roseanne absentmindedly answered.

“How about this Saturday?”

“Sure. Your house?”

Lisa fought a blush.

“Sure.”

Roseanne nodded.

“Okay.”

Lisa pursed her lips.

“I’ll text you the address?”

And that was how Lisa had unknowingly, accidentally casually asked for Roseanne’s number.

The blonde jock smirked at her like she knew something Lisa didn’t and that was when Lisa realized what she’d actually done.

“Okay, give me your phone.” Roseanne said.

Lisa obliged.

When the blonde returned her phone, Lisa saw that the name she’d saved for herself was ‘Rosie ❤’.

Lisa couldn’t fight off the grin that erupted on her face then.

~

Friday, Lisa and Wendy hung back at the glee club room talking about what song the glee club should perform next, when Seulgi and Rosie suddenly walked in.

“Hey!” Seulgi announced, coming up to Wendy immediately and standing close. The volleyball captain looked like she was going in for a hug but stopped herself at the last second.

Wendy licked her lips and shyly looked down.

“Hi,” the glee club captain greeted back. “What brings you two jocks to the loser side of the school?” she asked.

Seulgi blew out air and waved her statement off as if it was the silliest thing.

“Oh, please, Wan, if I wasn’t on a sports scholarship, I would be here, too.”

Lisa looked confused for a moment and Wendy noticed.

“Wan?” Lisa asked. Seulgi looked at Wendy confused.

Wendy blushed.

“Oh, that’s my Korean name, Lisa.” She explained. “My Korean name is Seungwan.”

Lisa’s mouth formed an ‘o’ and her eyes widened, coming down with the realization that the three people in the room with her all had Korean blood.

“I didn’t know that.” Lisa said.

“Yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you.” Wendy looked sheepish. “I didn’t think you’d ever need to call me by it.”

Lisa waved it off.

“That’s fine. And you’re right.”

That was when Lisa started to suspect Seulgi and Wendy had something more than friendship blossoming between them.

~

Saturday, after Rosie left Lisa’s house, the transferee’s phone rang showing Wendy’s caller ID.

“Can I come over?” Wendy sounded anxious.

Lisa got worried.

“Why, what’s wrong?”

“I have to talk to you about something.”

Five minutes later, Wendy was at Lisa’s door.

Ten minutes and a lot of Wendy pacing back and forth in her room after that, her friend turned to her.

“I think I have a crush on Seulgi.” The girl confessed.

Lisa couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“Girl, that’s been so obvious, why are you telling me this like it’s news?!”

Wendy punched Lisa’s shoulder.

“Shut up, Lisa! Can you take me coming out seriously?”

Lisa just laughed louder. Wendy pouted.

The Thai girl threw her arms around her best friend.

“You silly, talented, brilliant, kind, dumbass.” Lisa said with affection. “I’m proud of you.”

Wendy buried her face in Lisa’s shoulder and shed a few happy tears.

A few beats later, Lisa added, “I’m pretty sure Seulgi likes you back.”

Wendy disentangled herself from Lisa and punched her again.

~

Wednesday, as they walked home together, Lisa turned to Wendy suddenly.

“I have a crush on Rosie.” She admitted to Wendy.

Wendy just rolled her eyes.

“Duh, as if that wasn’t the most obvious thing.”

“HEY!” Lisa stopped walking. “I was really supportive when you came out to me and now you do this to me?!”

Wendy just cackled and ran away before Lisa could grab her or punch her.

~

Rosie and Lisa were walking together after biology. They spotted Seulgi and Wendy from afar.

And then suddenly they both stopped in their tracks and their jaws dropped.

Because Seulgi suddenly leaned down to capture Wendy’s lips in a kiss and Wendy kissed her back.

~

“So, you guys are dating now, huh?” Lisa wiggled her eyebrows at the couple sitti across her.

The four of them were in the cafeteria, at what has become their usual table.

Seulgi just grins and Wendy blushes.

Lisa knew that they were holding hands under the table.

“Yep!” Seulgi piped up happily.

“It’s about time.” Lisa snorted. “I was sick of you both making heart eyes at each other in the hallways and being too much of cowards to act on your feelings.”

Wendy sent her a glare. Seulgi threw the wrapping of her sandwich at Lisa.

“Says the idiot who can’t admit her feelings.” Wendy shot back at her.

It was Lisa’s turn to glare.

“I’m just looking for the right timing, okay?”

And suddenly, Rosie spoke up, eyebrow raised and smirking.

“Oh really? When does the timing become right, Lisa?”

Lisa gulped.

“Well, uh,” Lisa stammered. “Well, I guess you just know when it is!”

“Oh yea?” Rosie challenged. “Well, I’m telling you there isn’t a right timing and you should  _ just go  _ for it.”

And then Rosie got up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Seulgi and Wendy looked on with wide eyes, surprise and confusion mixed with interest shining in them.

Lisa was stunned for a few seconds before she got up and ran after Rosie.

“Rosie, wait!” Lisa called after the blonde. “Slow down and let me catch up!”

Rosie groaned.

“I’m tired of waiting for you to catch up, Lisa!”

Lisa sped up, pumped her legs and feet against the hallways of the school.

“Wait!” Lisa screamed again, gasping for breath.

Rosie didn’t stop. Lisa propped herself up with her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

So with the last gust of air left in Lisa’s lungs she screamed loud enough for the whole school to hear.

“ROSEANNE PARK, STOP WALKING AWAY SO I CAN TELL YOU I LIKE YOU, DAMMIT!”

And that’s when Rosie stopped walking and turned around.

“It’s about time you said that!” Rosie shot back.

The blonde jock ran towards Lisa and nearly tackled her down.

And with a smile she whispered her confession low enough so that only Lisa could hear.

“I like you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send love!


End file.
